User blog:Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141/BTD9 and teir 5 unit upgrades
'Dart Monkey' *'Triple Trouble ($8,000): '''Operate the Juggernaut to shoot out 3 giant spiked balls for maximum poppage. Wait, where's the dart monkey? *'The World of Laser Monkey ($11,500):' The World of Laser Monkey ability: Join in the fan club, every Dart Monkeys onscreen are now Laser Super Monkey. Hangout time. *Unlocked at Rank 57 'Tack Shooter' *'Ring of BLOONTONIUM! ($3,500): Delivers tons of pain to the bloons. With this, pop up to 2 layers and has a whopping popping power of 128. *'Gloomy Nightmare ($2,800): '''Blasts out fumes from the Shooter at quadruple speed. Fumes pop up to 12 bloons, and detect camo. Fume Maelstrom ability: Blasts out way more than the Blade Maelstrom and shoots fumes everywhere to hunt down those bloons. (lol, it came from PVZ) *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Sniper Monkey *'BFB Blaster ($20,000): '''Shoots out Burning Fiery Bullets (not Brutal Floating Behemoth) to take down on MOAB-Class bloons. Burn them on contact, and deals 250 damages. *'Bombardment ($14,000): Add a new ability to boost your defense to maximum. Bombardment ability: KABOOM! Call in Spectre to drop a cash crate. Not only that, it will bombard the screen for 10 seconds and pop 2 layers of a bloon per second. Ouch! *Unlocked at Rank 59 '''Boomerang Thrower *'Lightsabre Lord ($13,500): '''Summons 2 lightsabres orbiting around it, and now throw lightsabres. Don't worry, it just add the lightsabre attack to its arsenal, not replacing the glaives with lightsabres, so it throw a glaive and a lightsabre at the same time. *'High Mobility ($15,000): Has extreme velocity that detect camo, and removes the ability, but throws at a hypersonic speed. *Unlocked at Rank 60 '''Ninja Monkey *'Shadow Double ($5,000): '''Like a Tier 3 Ninja Academy. Combining this with Tier 3 Ninja Academy allows the Ninja Monkey to create 2 shadows (or clones, whatever). *'Sabotage Ninja Curse ($2,400):' Ninja Curse ability: Sabotages all bloons with a ninja curse that all of them onscreen lose two layers and stop (not frozen/stunned) and slows all bloons incoming 2x of their speed. Lasts 10 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 61 'Bomb Tower' *'Cursed Cluster Impact ($4,500): The explosions are so intense that they has a 50% chance to curse bloons. Cursed bloons will take 5-10 seconds to instant kill themselves and explodes to pop nearby bloons. *'MOAB Obliterating Device ($14,000): '''Ouchie! Launches Bloontonium warhead that seek out bloons and has a kinda large explosion. Strikes up to a whopping 4 layers and pop 128 bloons. Deal 100x (-_-) more damage to MOAB-Class bloon. The ability now kills ZOMGs. 20% chance of cursing bloons. *Unlocked at Rank 62 'Ice Tower *'The Ice King ($6,800): '''Grant the ability to freeze bloons in a very large range and snap-freeze upto 2 layers. Nearby MOAB-Class bloons will be slowed, but not freeze-able. *'Fragile Ice ($3,200):' Ice becomes fragile that towers that use sharp will pop it. Antarctica Freeze ability: Freezes the world like Antarctica, that all bloons, including MOAB-Class bloons are frozen for 6 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 63 'Glue Gunner' *'MOAB Eater ($180,000):' Link to the page. *'Paralyzing Red Glue ($5,500): 25% chance of shooting paralyzing Red Glue that is as twice as corrosive (pop 1 layer with no Corrosive Glue, 2 with Corrosive Glue, 3 with Bloon Dissolver (only when morphed), 11 with Bloon Liquefier or MOAB Eater (only when morphed, deals 1001 damage to MOAB-Class with MOAB Eater). Super Glue Strike: Glue Bombardment. All bloons are glued and some of em' are paralyzed. *Rank Unlock: Rank 64 '''Monkey Bucanneer *'Ferry ($17,000): '''A big moving ship that launches 4 aces instead of 3. Towers can be placed on the Ferry and they will have a range boost. This ship is moving around the map if there is enough water (Archpelago, etc,). If the bloons' path is water (Downstream, Archipelago, etc,), the Ferry will move on them, popping 1 layer when hit, making it a very good ship. *'take down all ($6,600): The take down all abillity is that abillity that takes all bloons on the screen, it only takes down those bloons onlt is teir have less then 30,000, but if bloons have more then 30,000 then it only will do 30,000 damage to bloons that have more then 30,000. And the Cannon Ship no longer shoots bombs, instead it shoots MOAB Maulers. *Rank Unlock: Rank 65 '''Monkey Ace *'Mauling Deliveries ($36,500): '''Rapidly shoots out MOAB Mauler for maximum MOAB annihilating. *'DOOM! ($14,500): Xtreme-Powered Nuke can kill ZOMGs. *Rank Unlock: Rank 66 '''Super Monkey *'Monkey King ($400,000): 'Link to the page. Has 1000 HP. *'The Terrifying Dark Lord ($25,000): '''Bring doom and terrorism to the bloons with this. Has a much bigger range, spots camo, and blasts out devastating black energy balls of darkness, piercing 2 layers and pop way more bloons. Ability can kill ZOMGs, and ZOMG Carriers. *Rank Unlock: Rank 67 'Monkey Apprentice' *'The Dark Vortex ($9,800): This dark enhanced tornado blows back 160 bloons and pops 2 layers before being blown back. Can blow MOAB-Class bloons, and bloons will go far, far away, it will takes 2 seconds forthem before they can enter the entrance. *'Summon Super Phoneix ($10,000): '''Summons a super Phoneix like the Wizard Lord. *Unlocked at Rank 68 'Monkey Village *'8-Way Beacon ($22,500): 'Link *'Super Monkey Beacon ($55,000): '''Add a new awesome ability to spawns Super Monkey Storms but they only deals 500 damage instead of 1000. Has a whopping cooldown of 104 seconds, is unique and you cannot get it before Round 85. *Unlocked at Rank 69 'Banana Farm' *'Experimental Banana Cloning ($18,000): Instead of spewing 10 boxes of bananas per round, creates a box of banana every 5-10 seconds. Useless on short rounds (Round 46, 65, 85), but extremely useful on long rounds. *'Banana Lottery Agency ($9,500): '''Generates 2000 every 20-100 seconds. When the $2000 is deposited, you'll earn interest and now store up to $50,000. *Unlocked at Rank 70 'Mortar Tower *'Clustered ($5,600): '''The Big One mortars splits to 8 smaller pices of mortars but only has an explosion of a 0-0 Mortar. Pops 6 layers instead of 5. *'Dual Aiming Cannons ($8,000): Shoots faster and can select 2 targets but aim one by one. Pop and Awe lasts for 7 seconds, and MOAB-Class bloons take twice as much seconds when immobilized. Ouchies! *Unlocked at Rank 71 '''Dartling Gun *'Ray of Infinite ($180,000): '''This rays pierce up to infinity (as it name suggests) bloons, pops 2 layers and deals 50x damage to MOAB-Class bloons in half a second. The End of the Bloons ability: Die you bloons! The ray shoots out a 3/x Omnivus Primidux laser, instant killing any bloons that hit it. Lasts for a second. *'Automatic Heat-Seeking Missiles ($20,000): Deals 3x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Shoots out 4 missiles that seek out the nearest bloons and burn them to teach them a lesson. Shoots faster, and the ability affects the 300 nearest bloons around instead of 100. *Rank Unlock: Rank 72 '''Spike Factory *'Infernal Spiked Mines ($28,000): '''Modified to shoots out Infernal Spiked Mine at an extremely quick rate. Bring doom to the bloons and deals 2x damage to MOAB-Class bloons per spike. *'No Escape ($8,500): No Escape ability: places a Spiked Wall at the end of the track so no bloons can escape. The wall disappears after 10 seconds. *Rank Unlock: Rank 73 '''Monkey Engineer *'Bloon Trap 2.0 ($14,000): '''The trap cataches 1080 bloons (9 Ceramics) and explode in a very big explosion, popping bloons and giving you $934. If emptied manually, you'll get double the cash. Can eat a MOAB and all its children, can eat a BFB but not the MOAB inside it. Can even eat a ZOMG if it have less then 1080 HP but cannot deal with the remaining BFB. *'Master of Engines ($28,000): Can use the Overclock ability thrices. When choosed on the tower, the game will pause and asks you if you want to use the ability on the tower manually, stacks up the ability twice or thrice. Stacking up thrice allows thta tower to attack incredibly fast, has a very big amount of popping power and lasts for 180 seconds. *You must be at least Rank 74 '''Bloonchipper *'Massive Powered Chipper ($275,000):' 2000 damage is dealing to MOAB-Class bloons inside it. Bad against small Ceramic rushes. *'Hypa-Suck ($18,000):' Sucks camo and sucks in thrice as much bloons and thrice as much speed. The ability lasts for 12 seconds instead of 8. *You must be at least Rank 75 'Heli Pilot' *'Improved Engines ($17,000):' Flies faster, missiles have fragments that spread out in 16 directions and darts is filled with Bloontonium, they pop 2 layers and pop leads. Missiles deal 5x damage to MOAB-Class. *'Bloon Chinook ($9,000):' Bloon Chinook ability: use it mechanical claw to pick up 128 bloons in a small area and reposition them (place them somewhere else). Also works on blimps on can only grab 1 blimp. Be careful, if not used correctly, you may accidentally put them at the exit and make you lose. Place them at the beginning of the track instead. The mechanical claw is so sharp that when grabbing, bloons pop once every second. *Do you think these upgrades are unlocked at Rank 76 'Shield Generator' *'Level III Shield ($6,000): '''Greatly increases the shield AD from 15 to 25 and when activated on PD, it has 80 HP. Bloons that touch the shield are slowed down and can't shoot for 3 seconds. *'Extreme Shield Generator 2.0 ($12,000): Pop up to 6 layers and allows shielded towers to detect camo, increase their firepower, allows them to give you double cash per pop and fire faster. The ability remains unchanged. *Rank Unlock: Rank 77 '''Bloonouflauger *'Omega-Class Batteries ($12,460):' The tower can now shoot and pop 20 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 12px, fire-rate increased to 60 spm, speed reduction is now 20%, camo duration is 1.5 seconds, slowdown duration is 7.5 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon thrice. *'Hell Machine ($15,600):' Bloons are stunned by 3 seconds and are popped every second for 10 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. Hell Machine Ability: Shoots at a 180 spm rate for 10 seconds, then explodes, COMPLETELLY and UTTERLY destroying B.F.B's and down. Does 2000 HP damage to the rest. Takes 20 seconds to repair (minus 1 second for each Engineer/Repair Monkey in the Hell Machine's range. The ability has a 150 second cooldown. *Rank Unlock: 78 'Card Thrower' *'MOAB Class bloon cards ($15,960): '''The MOAB class cards can pop total 500 bloons and dealing 49 damage to MOAB class bloons (note the card can move like boomerang). *'blue cards trouble ($20,000):' the card thrower can throw 30 cards at same time! each card can pop 4 bloons. *Rank Unlock: 80 'Facepalm Monkey' *'Contagious Infection $30,000:' Every 3 layers popped by the infection, the Bloons will launch out 5 fingers each in a star shape. They infect more Bloons infinitely! Great on rushes! *'Universal Facepalms $150,000:' Keeps the other ability, and add the ''When Facepalms Fly Ability: Flies randomly around the screen at 2.5x the speed of a Purple Bloon with a 200px*300px facepalm, dealing 1000 damage to anything it hits! Flying towers launch these facepalms, too! Lasts 10 seconds. Takes 2 minutes to recharge. *Rank Unlock: 83 'Blaster' *'Massive Launching ($25,000):' Launches 5 missiles at once from each launch, also storing up to 100 missiles for more bloon poppage. *'Explosive Fragments ($5,000):' Each missiles that explode will release 8 fragments that explode unlike Bomb Tower's fragment. Each frag has a range of a 0/0 Bomb Tower. Also, missiles' explosions are bigger (2/x Mortar). *Rank Unlock: 93 Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts